


Mozenapped

by AbandonedPorg



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kidnapped, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedPorg/pseuds/AbandonedPorg
Summary: Moze is kidnapped! What is the reason for this and who kidnapped her? It's all up to Ned to save her, but can he do it?
Relationships: Ned Bigby/Jennifer "Moze" Mosely
Kudos: 2





	Mozenapped

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net and moving it onto here :) Hope you enjoy!

"Moze! You made me do this every day this week!"The mopped headed boy said.

"Would you stop whining Ned?" Moze said as she continued to walk down the hall.

"But I don't want to wait for you to finish volleyball practice just so you don't have to walk home alone!" Ned said as he tried to keep up with Moze.

"You don't get it, there is a van following me everywhere I go." She replied.

"It's just your imagination, plus I've had enough of school already, I want to go home!" Ned whined. Moze then stopped walking and turned around to face Ned. She gave him a scary look, and Ned immediately sighed in defeat.

"Fine! But while you're practicing, I'm going to go talk to Gordy." Moze automatically smiled and went off to the gym to practice.

When practice was over, Ned met Moze at her locker. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" Moze replied as she threw the rest of her stuff in her locker. The second Moze got outside, Ned saw her stiffen.

"Just relax; it's just your imagination. I'm sure you're just stressed because finals are coming up and it's our senior year." Ned assured.

"Ned, I'm not stressed, even when I get home, the van is parked outside." She said.

"Is there anyone inside?" Ned asked.

"No."

"You are just overreacting, nobody is following you," Ned said.

"Look there it is!" Moze exclaimed silently while nudging Ned's side. Ned looked over to where Moze pointed.

"There is nobody in there, your just paranoid," he said.

"I guess you are right." She replied Ned and Moze then continued down the street heading home. But back at where the van was parked were to men crouching down in their seats. One scruffy looking man then said, "That was close."

The two men that were in the van following Moze were in the van driving to an unknown location. The man driving was an African-American, big muscular build, had a thin mustache, and was wearing sunglasses. The man in the passenger seat was Asian, thin build, and dark hair that went down a little over his shoulders. "Come on Nate! You almost got us caught!" the Asian man said.

"Well, we didn't! So let it go, Lee! We can't worry about that now. We got to worry about what the boss is going to say when he sees that we didn't come back with the girl!" said Nate as he clutched the steering wheel tighter.

"How are we supposed to get her if she is always with that boy?" replied Lee.

"I don't know, but we're going to find a different way," Nate said as he pulled into an abandoned warehouse. When Nate and Lee got out of the van, a man that had blonde hair that came down to his shoulders, average build, and had his arms crossed, was waiting from them. Just by looking at him, you can tell that he was the boss.

"Well? Where is she?" said the boss, and he also had a British accent. Lee and Nate looked at each other and Nate said as he stuttered

"Well, s-she was with someone." "Yeah, you know no witnesses you always say," Nate said nervously. The boss eyed them both with his arms still crossed. "Didn't I tell you that I don't care who she is with, you will collect her and bring her here!" The boss said while pacing around them.

"Yes," they both replied at the same time.

"Well?" the boss screamed.

"We w-were going to do that, Gavin, but, t-they almost s-saw us." Lee stammered.

Gavin, the boss, then stared at them wide-eyed and said "They almost saw you? They almost saw you!" he screamed. Nate and Lee nodded silently. "How are we going to capture her, take her as a hostage, and ask for the Wild boy painting if you two can't do your job right?" Nate and Lee both put their heads down and said nothing. Gavin then sighed deeply and said, "Come inside, we are just going to have a civilized conversation and think of what to do." All three of the men then walked inside the warehouse and disappeared.


End file.
